


Troublesome Teens

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: bookwormchocaholic said:Prompt: Gideon has put aside his ambitions of killing the Savior and is now trying to get to know his parents. Although he feels a little overwhelmed because Belle and Rumple are treating him more like a child/Emo Teen than a 28 year old man. :~D





	

Henry waved as his uncle flounced into Granny’s and dropped into the seat next to him with an exaggerated huff.

“How’s it going Uncle Gid?”

Gideon grimaced slightly at the familiar term, he was still getting to grips with the idea of having a nephew, still that was easier than dealing with Mother and Father.

“Are parents normally this infuriating? Or is it just because Father is the Dark One?”

“Grandfather and Belle still got you on a tight leash?”

“They’ve given me a curfew! And this tracking device!” - He fished a cell phone from his pocket and tossed it onto the counter. - “They seem to forget I’m a grown man who shaves. They are treating me like, like a…”

“A moody teenager?”

Henry could help his smirk. Gideon had changed his clothes for something more Land without Magic than his flowing cloak, but he’d opted for a black trench coat and boots, he looked like a rebellious teen from an eighties movie, especially compared to Rumplestiltskin’s suited and booted look.

“Exactly!”

“From their point of view you’re only three months old.”

Gideon gave him a look that was a carbon copy of the one Belle gave people when they annoyed her. Henry cleared his throat and tried to be the voice of reason.

“You’ve all been through a lot, it’s bound to take time to settle into things.”

“You’ve adjusted alright. I mean I was trying to kill your mother and all.”

He looked ashamed of that, he’d apologised repeatedly to everyone for his actions. Now the Black Fairy’s hold on him was broken Henry wasn’t worried, in fact now he thought about it murderous intent was a pretty normal way for him to meet a new family member.

“Yeah, oddly enough that’s kinda the normal way for this family.”

Gideon frowned at him, Henry waved it away.

“Remind me to show you the storybook sometime, it’ll explain a lot.”

Before they could say anything else Gideon’s cell bleeped. He grabbed it from the counter muttering something about infernal magic and growled at the screen.

“They want to know where I am! I’ve only been out of the house for half an hour!”

Henry grinned as he took the cell from his uncle’s hand. His thumbs flew across the screen.

“I’ve told them you’re spending some quality time with you nephew and that you’ll be home for dinner.”

There was a gleam in Henry’s eye that made Gideon tilt his head in curiosity.

“And what does quality time with my nephew involve?”

“Well, you parents are treating you like a teenager. So I’m going to teach you to be one. Lesson one, all the places adults don’t know about.”

Gideon’s eyebrow quirked; “And I thought you were a good boy?”

“I am, but I’m also a teenager with two moms and ridiculously extended family.”

Gideon chuckled as he followed Henry out of the diner. It was an odd feeling to have someone on his side, but there was something to be said for having someone who understood him so well.


End file.
